User talk:Lanate
Smile! } has smiled at you! Smiles promote WikiLove and hopefully this one has made your day better. Spread the WikiLove by smiling at someone else, whether it be someone you have had disagreements with in the past or a good friend. Cheers, and Happy editing! } Smile at others by adding to their talk page with a friendly message. Infoboxes I've been working on a replacement template for the Digimon Infoboxes that would automatically categorize Digimon by the inputs to their infobox. There is a little bit more work needed to finish it, which requires coding I'm not sure how to do (so we probably need Ned Scott). The only other problem I can think of with it is that, if multiple infoboxes are on one page, it would categorize them all under the page's name - this might not be a problem, but then again, we might want specific differentiation. If there is a way to categorize a page under a specific name (not just how it's alphabetized, but how it's truly displayed), then that would work. Otherwise, we'd still have to use the old method for multiple form species pages. This template would also only be used with the species articles, and not with character ones. (Though a character version would only require the removal of the category coding). Once we can get this template working, however, I think it would be best to replace the current one with this version.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 03:53, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Please see User:Maitkarro/DW Data Squad#Agumon My comments: *The Agumon in my galaxy does not have all the listed techs. I don't know if these are all the learnable techs, or just what a wild Agumon has. *As far as I can tell, the D/E just lists the cartesian position in the galaxy, and have no influence on game mechanics *I don't know if the Stat Changes are constant. They do not correspond to the differences in stats listed in the encyclopedia. I want to get that project going too (I'll get Dawn/Dusk done tonight or tomorrow). Do you have the game? Notably, the encyclopedia never lists where a Digimon appears as an enemy, or what it drops. That might be a "checklist" type of thing for us to do, though I remember something about location bestiaries changing, so that's not good. Gamefaqs, then, I guess. We should also start up Command and Ability pages (they are the same as DDA and Dawn-Dusk Traits, really) Command looks like only the G and E commands could be shared, though. Also, the game fully uses the term "Mao", even in the encylopedia entries. Erg. :Eh, I'm placing the restart at User:KrytenKoro/Data Squad Encyclopedia, so I can remember where it is, and so we can keep his version for checking info on.Glorious CHAOS! 05:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Basically, I'm not incredibly attached to "D/E" or "Stat Change", and I'm not sure whether Galaxy info should be combined with Encyclopedia info.Glorious CHAOS! 06:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::In places, yeah. I mostly can't stand the lag - this game could have been acceptable without it. ::About the draft, though, what are your thoughts on it? Should we have separate Encyclopedia and Galaxy pages? Should we list the D/E and stat changes?Glorious CHAOS! 06:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :D/E, if I recall correctly, is "declension" and "elevation". It is literally the cartesian coordinates of the "constellation", and doesn't do anything as far as I can tell. Basically, do you want us to list it because it's part of the profile, or is it okay to leave it out because it's useless? :Stat change is the displayed change in your stats when you change from one Digimon to another. However, it doesn't correspond to the differences in the stats listed in the encyclopedia, so I'm thinking that it is based on what your current stats and level are, making any recording useless. I may be totally wrong, and it may just be because the encyclopedia apparently lists stats for enemy Digimon.Glorious CHAOS! 20:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Deviate would like some help http://withthewill.net/index.php?topic=2902.1905 Blocks and protections I've undone all the protections that we put up due to edit wars in the past, on the basis that the edit wars are unlikely to come up again, and if they do, the pages can be locked again. There's still quite a few protected pages list , are there any of those that we want to unlock. Also, for blocks. Although I don't really know of any mis-given blocks, I think it might be nice to declare a general amnesty, give people a second chance (or third, or twelfth for some of them), excluding the ones that are obvious vandalism-only accounts, or have unacceptable names. Would you be agreeable to this, and if so, could I do it as a thanksgiving or halloween type of thing? Or perhaps some other day? 19:40, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey, I'm Ansem, Ansem the Awesome. I'm new and I was hoping that I could get some help. Thanx! User:Ansem The Awesome Toei images I'm working on converting and updating all the ones I have. I'm going to upload the lot on imgur when I'm done, and if there's still more left to do after that, I can deal with those, but would you help upload the actual images? Even where they're already existing, they're going to need to be uploaded over the current versions. 01:14, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I got this. We need to credit Erry of KHwiki.net on them. 06:01, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Crest/Digi-Egg/Spirit images Considering how widely each of these is used, would you be amenable to us using a template to handle which images or links are displayed? Something like: <> would give a link to the Crest of Hope, and <> would place the image, with a width of 200px. 15:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good. Lanate (talk) 22:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Quick Request Hey, I was wondering if you could remove this file - http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/File:001.jpg I scanned and uploaded but forgot to change the name. I already re-upped with correct file name - http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Beelzemon_%28Bluster_Mode%29_DT-64_%28DT%29.jpg Thanks! -Anthonymm 06:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Category, Species, and whatever Lost Evolution uses Digimon Life has a "Category" (種類) for each Digimon, and Jintrix has a "Species" (種族). I believe Lost Evolution also uses Category. Especially since Life covers all the contents of the Dictionary, we can add most of these. I'd like to add them to the infobox template, as well as start a subsection of "Type" on the creature page (after all, they are basically broader archetypes, that's all). 01:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good. Which infobox are we using though? We're phasing out the Template:Digimon Infobox soon for an improved version, right? Lanate (talk) 07:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I've been thinking about that. Originally, I planned to code the infobox so that it would auto-categorize the pages. However, that won't work unless we stop merging mode Digimon into one article. We could split them all up and use see alsos to link them. 14:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Would it be too much trouble? I mean, we could keep our current system and just continue categorizing ourselves. Lanate (talk) 17:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Jintrix level-equivalents and armies Jintrix organizes each set by Species, then Level/level-equivalent, then Japanese name, with a few exceptions. The levels or level-equivalents are given by the design of the name bar. It also lists several armies in the same box it lists groups in: "Blue Flare", "Xros Heart", "Twilight", and "Bagra Army", of course, but also "Dark Masters", "Net Keeper", and "Crack Team". I'm assuming we don't want to treat these armies as franchise-wide groupings, although Net Keeper and Crack Team are mentioned in the species profiles. Do we want to make pages for these organizations, then? Also, can we start adding the level-equivalents as refs to the Xros Digimon pages? 02:17, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Go ahead. Lanate (talk) 07:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Huh, it turns out that Dark Masters is a colored group name like Big Death-Stars and the Royal Knights. So...yeah. (Also, Crimson Mode is marked as a Royal Knight). 14:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC)